


Xander dies

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: an old fic idea from one of my first fandoms





	Xander dies

Basically Xander dies and we’re left with two undead versions of him. He was turned into an vampire but due to hellmouth energy or magic or just the fact he really hates vampires his soul stays behind as a ghost. And he’s hunting his body. Maybe because he has experience form the other side of things but he’s really good at possessing his body and preventing it from killing people. But he can’t do it forever so the vampire and the ghost have to come to a truce. (The ghost calls himself Xander and the vampire, Lex to avoid confusion.)

 

Like all my other ideas this has no plot so it’s not going anywhere but I though of things like the fact that Xander can only wear what he died in or what his body is wearing so they get mistaking for each other a lot until people walk though him. Or, because he’s hunting his body, he can’t go too far away from Lex. But he does get ghost powers to make up for not being able to really touch anything like invisibility and telekinesis, he just has to learn how to use them.

 

Yeah, that’s pretty much it. It’s a pity I’ll never write it but I thought of it years ago so if I haven’t gotten around to it yet chances are I not going to.


End file.
